Metamorfosis perdida
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: La crisálida de la cual emerge la bella mariposa, permitiría a su ser resurgir con su autentica apariencia. Solo recuerda, el exterior es el que cambia, pero interiormente, ¿Como ocurre esa metamorfosis?#OneShot#GenderBender#AU#KingFem


**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Apreciados lectores, bienvenidos una vez más a una creación para el fandom, quizás con mi shipp favorita o no, eso depende de como vaya desarrollándose la historia. **

**¡Disfrútenla!**

**Recomendación musical: ****Música medieval de fantasía - Mercado medieval | Folk, Tradicional, Instrumental**

**Notas:**

[Presente]

_[Pasado]_

["Pensamientos"]

**[Teléfono]**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Completa oscuridad, frio calando por cada parte de su cuerpo el olor de la suciedad combinado al moho crecido en alguna parte de esas paredes hechas con madera, salta en su lugar, golpeando su cabeza contra el techo bajo, seguramente pasaron una especie de zanja o tocaron una piedra del tamaño justo para alzar el carro pero no lo suficiente como para rodearla.

El suspiro exhausto broto de sus labios agrietados, tragando la poca saliva que se resguardaba en el interior de su boca, mojando desde el final de la lengua, recorriendo el camino por la garganta y llegando al estómago, proporcionándole una nula hidratación.

Dolor en sus articulaciones dobladas, queriendo relajarlas, intento estirarse, topando la punta de sus pulgares con la pared de madera, apretó sus puños unidos por los grilletes de hierro liberando una luz roja quemando la piel de sus muñecas, con agotamiento recargo su frente del lado contrario, mirando por la pequeña rendija natural de la madera, pestañeo por la luz calando en su ojo, notando figuras altas, ropas elegantes, otras más modestas, cerrando con aquellos portadores de harapos y cadenas alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, sellando en un gran collar de metal alrededor de su cuello, uniendo las cadenas de los brazos, y las de las piernas a los brazos.

Una diminuta lágrima corrió por su ojo, deslizando su frente por la madera y comenzando a golpearse contra esta, el odio y desprecio corrían impetuosos, convirtiéndose en bilis que apretaba su estómago para vomitar, llevando maldiciones a todos aquellos culpables de este terrible destino por el que fue apresada sin la mínima oportunidad de lucha.

\- Lo lamento, pero este espacio es dedicado a quienes portan exquisitas piezas para venta. – mostro el guardia, señalando con su espada en mano, los productos en fila para su demostración. – Su lugar se encuentra por allá – giro la espada al lado izquierdo a más de 200 metros, con personas aglomeradas en cuadros de cuatro por cuatro metros y gritones promocionando la baja calidad de sus esclavos y lanzando su mercancía fresca con promociones para deshacerse de la caducada. – Retírese.

Forzando su agarre en las cuerdas del caballo, sonrió con encanto al guardia, quien alzo la espada, dejándola a milímetros del rostro del hombre – Disculpe mi atrevimiento, mi buen caballero y – miro detrás a quienes portaban jaulas de tremendos tamaños, selladas con aperturas de aire por arriba y otras con papiros de raras lenguas y escrituras antiguas. – queridos compañeros ambulantes. – descendió del asiento con un salto, arreglando sus cabellos rubios, rebusco dentro de su chaqueta de cuero negro, teniendo un cuadro blanco doblado, extendiéndolo al caballero, que curioso lo tomo con la otra mano, sin perder su posición de ataque. Abriéndolo con el pulgar, dejando el papel extenderse por su palma, la dilatación en sus ojos cubierta por el casco no evadió el grito de sorpresa, arrojándolo con fuerza, permitiendo mostrar dicho contenido a los presentes más cercanos, en pocos hubo el atrevimiento de abalanzarse por el premio y otros más curiosos en verse si acercarse al mercader de pobre monta. – ¿Suficiente? – pregunto con una dulce sonrisa, mostrando caninos, el guardia trago saliva y miro detrás del hombre, varias cajas con diversos tamaños, todas de la misma madera putrefacta, selladas con orificios diminutos. – Honorable caballero, dejar esperando a mis compañeros es grosero, su respuesta es muy importante.

Tragando una considerable cantidad de saliva, asintió, guardando la espada y sacando de un baúl, un rectángulo de madera con tres orificios en forma de estrella – Presente la tablilla ante uno de los voceadores, ellos le indicaran su sección y un valuador pasara con su mercancía.

\- Gracias, su amabilidad será recompensada y dará crecientes ganancias a mi negocio. – arrebato la tablilla con la sonrisa sin desaparecer, ojos vacíos cual sangre negra, subiendo de un salto a su carreta de madera, saludando al resto de comerciantes, agitando las riendas de su caballo, entrando a la tercera parte del festival.

El caballero dio un vistazo al ganador del papel doblado, guardándolo en el interior de una bolsa de tela, ignorando las monedas de oro que dejo caer a cambio, si el producto dentro de esas cajas resultaba autentico, por primera vez en años, disfrutarían de un espectáculo sin precedentes.

Condujo su carreta hasta el estacionamiento de cargas numerosas, esperando por el valuador correspondiente, bajo antes, tomando otro papel arrugado y una pluma que remojo en tinta resguardada en una bolsa de piel, hizo cuentas de cada una de las cajas, sellando la de un tamaño promedio con dos palomitas. – Buenos días – una voz femenina amable llego, enrollando el papel y colocándolo en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón. Cabellos negros lacios al final de su espalda un flequillo cubriendo su frente, ojos rasgados y un vestido sencillo color marrón, mangas largas finalizando con un moño que dejaba espacio amplio, un corsé negro, ajustado por detrás, la falda por debajo de las rodillas y botas cafés manchadas por lodo. – Soy la valuadora, Guila. ¿Procedemos? – extendiendo la palma en dirección a la carga, camino unos cuantos pasos, deteniéndose frente a la parte de descarga. Chasqueando sus dedos, tres esclavos en ropas gastadas y manchadas, colocaron mesa y silla, pluma, tintas, ábaco y dos libros gruesos con tapas oscuras y forradas por emblemas metálicos con broches en forma de estrellas de cuatro picos. Se sentó con las manos entrelazadas, apoyadas en la mesa, dos esclavos al frente de la carreta y el tercero colocando otra silla al frente de Guila, pidiendo que tomara asiento. – Primero, necesito su nombre y muestre su tablilla de participante y su medallón como comerciante. – asintió, sacando la tablilla con tres estrellas, impresionando a la de cabellos negros, seguida por el medallón con el sello en forma de perro negro. Ella comenzó a llenar los campos vacíos de un formato que permite el control de registro. – ¿Nombre? – repitió en forma de pregunta.

\- Rou – respondió él, sin indicios de poseer algún otro que le señalara como miembro de una familia o gremio reconocido.

\- Son meras formalidades, Rou-san. – bajo la pluma, cruzando una pierna bajo la mesa y ladeando su rostro a la izquierda – Ahora va la parte divertida. – la sombra que acompañaba su dulce mueca, crispo a los esclavos que eligieron ese momento para mirar. – Necesito ver el producto, calificare la calidad, tiempo de vida, especie y rareza, con estos cuatro aspectos, tendré el costo y en que sección corresponde.

\- ¿Sección?

\- Efectivamente. Nuestra política es ofrecer los mejores productos al precio justo, al cliente lo que pide y al mercader lo justo por su trabajo.

\- Entiendo. – poniéndose en pie, camino a la carreta, quito el candado recubierto de óxido, bajando las cadenas y ante los ojos atentos de los dos esclavos tomo una de las cajas de menor tamaño, que sin esfuerzo alzo, poniéndola de frente a Guila, quito un par de seguros, quedando solo uno en la parte superior – Usted no aceptara lo mismo que el honesto caballero, mi señora.

\- Los caballeros honestos son estúpidos, Rou-san – abrió ligeramente los ojos, mostrando dos pupilas completamente negras – Deje los formalismos y concluyamos esta transacción.

La buena conversación acabo por el lado de Guila y gastar aliento no formaba parte de las intenciones de Rou, inspiro profundó y exhalo con lentitud, giro el seguro, levantando la tapa frontal, mostrando su contenido que ilumino el rostro de la mujer con un tono verdoso claro, logrando que ella abriera esos ojos negros, tapando sus labios con la izquierda, indecisa en acerca la derecha y tocar con sus dedos aquel capullo grotesco e iluminado, conectado con raíces a las partes de la madera. Noto el palpitar de este y como liberaba pequeñas hojas y tallos más pequeños con esferas verdosas y botones de algún tipo de flor colorida. De un salto se puso en pie, tirando la silla, apoyándose firmemente con sus palmas en la mesa, respiro profundo, dirigiéndose a uno de los esclavos – ¡CANCELA LA SUBASTA POR LOS DRUIDAS! – ordeno con el sudor deslizándose por su frente y llamando la atención de otros valuadores – Y que preparen el salón principal, la entrada solo se permite a compradores de nivel superior y patrocinadores – el esclavo, pestañeo, curioso por acercarse a mirar el contenido de esa caja, Guila se lo impidió, con un grito – ¡MUEVETE!

\- ¿Calificación favorable? – pregunto divertido, con los brazos cruzados. Guila sujeto su cuello, atrayéndolo frente a ella – Es una manera sutil de coquetearme, pero, soy un hombre casado.

\- Explíquese.

\- Amo a una sola mujer y…

\- Puedo ordenar matarlo, ¿lo sabe? – la risa sutil del hombre, subió el enojo de Guila, deteniéndolo con un golpe de su puño a la mesa, agitando la mercancía de la caja.

\- Es un capullo de hada y tengo lo mismo en todos.

\- Se lo que es un capullo de hada, vendemos esas porquerías a menor precio que un esclavo humano del mismo conteniente. – Giro la caja para que el brillo verde diera a Rou – Esto no es un simple capullo de hada, es una crisálida directa del bosque de las hadas.

\- Usted sí que es una buena valuadora. – aplaudió el rubio, zafándose del agarre, arreglando el cuello de sus chaqueta – Supongo que por eso cambio el lugar de venta.

\- Los capullos comunes son de un tamaño menor a la mano de un adulto humano. La crisálida que usted trajo es el doble de mi mano y esa caja – señalo la última que se acercaba al asiento del conductor – es del tamaño de un niño humano cercano a los diez o doce años.

\- Deben pagarle bien, ¿no?

\- ¿A quién tiene en esa caja?

\- Alguien MUY especial – sonrió ladino, ganando una risa seca de la mujer, volvió a ser tomado por el cuello.

\- Tendrá su dinero, pero nosotros queremos una explicación. – soltándolo, lo arrojo para que tambaleara unos centímetros, arreglando sus ropas y cabello, recobrando la amable sonrisa y tono moderado – Rou-san, los cargadores vendrán por sus valiosas mercancías y serán puestas para subasta en cinco horas, en ese lapso de tiempo se le indicara donde esperar. – hizo una reverencia leve – me retiro por el momento. Disfrute su estadía.

* * *

Y cuando la luz dio en sus ojos, se hallaba al frente de toda una multitud, que gritaba repleta de éxtasis y emoción, detenidas solamente por los guardias al frente y cuatro metros de distancia entre el escenario y la línea dispuesta de asientos en cuatro filas con seis sillas cada una, sin un fin al que sus ojos pudieran identificar. La cabeza le daba vueltas con las luces brillantes parpadeando, punzaba como agujas y el quemar de los grilletes empeoraba cualquier búsqueda por la comodidad y calma, cuanto odiaba en ese momento que sus poderes estuvieran suprimidos, pero a final de cuentas era su responsabilidad haber terminado en una situación considerablemente humillante. Ignorando la voz del humano, busco entre la multitud al hombre que la aprisiono, aún con los ojos borrosos y la calidad de iluminación para esa zona era menor que en el escenario, quiso girar a su derecha e izquierda pero un leve movimiento haría a su cuerpo caerse por el mareo y provocar que esas cadenas quemaran los alrededores de su piel, ¿Cuánto faltaría para que sus extremidades se rompieran?

_Los restos de crisálidas se encontraban en la parte más alta del árbol sagrado, ocultas por espesas hojas y gruesas ramas, acceder solo le era permitido a quienes alcanzaban su mayoría de edad para obtener sus alas. Al romper sus crisálidas estas se quedarían por una temporada como el trofeo de un arduo trabajo y aquellas que envejecieron proporcionaban nutrientes para el agua de la vida eterna, deslizándose como pequeñas gotas mediante las ramas y el viento, transportadas en ocasiones para la tierra resguardad en el interior del árbol sagrado._

_Cada crisálida era responsabilidad de las hadas, fabricarlas con los materiales dispuestos por el árbol sagrado, sin llevar ningún otro objeto, sin ayuda pero lo más importante sin salir antes del tiempo estipulado, cualquier violación a estas reglas implicaría un desarrollo incompleto, debilidad en su sistema mágico y en casos aterradores la muerte._

_Era extraño que alguno de los habitantes del bosque no completara su ciclo como pupa, pero, si ocurría, recuperar su estilo de vida implicaría grandes sacrificios._

_La llegada para el ciclo de la nueva reina comenzaría, tardaría un aproximado de 700 años en salir, dejando desprotegido el bosque, se indicó que aún no había prisa por la obtención de sus alas y hasta que su coronación se llevara a cabo, su poder protector decrecería aun dentro de la crisálida, en cambio, si esperara, su poder sería suficiente para que el bosque actuar como una extensión más de su cuerpo y el periodo pupa se redujera exponencialmente. Esta sugerencia provino de su asesora Gerharde. Rechazándola en el acto, explicando que su estado incompleto antes de la coronación avergonzaría al primer rey Gloxinia._

_\- Su majestad, usted es hermosa. – contra dijo Gerharde, sonriéndole con calidez._

_\- Deja de mentir para hacerme sentir mejor – suspiro, levantándose del trono y flotando con su cuerpo – Una reina hada sin alas, ¿Cuándo se ha visto eso?_

_\- Es cierto que los registros no lo muestran, pero, mi señora, usted no es como el resto de sus predecesores._

_\- ¡Suficiente Gerharde! – alzo una mano, silenciando a la rubia hada – Mi decisión está hecha. Mañana entrare a mi crisálida._

_El meticuloso tejido de la crisálida inicio, con un lapso de dos semanas para ser concluido, ingresando con una fina bata que brillaba con la pureza del agua de la fuente, sus despedidas fueron solo a sus más cercanos, escuchando, la solicitud entre lágrimas de su hermana por esperar y ambas acompañarse en su etapa crisálida. _

_Verse tras su despertar fue la promesa que hizo a Elaine, sellando con el ultimo tejido la crisálida que preservaría su sueño por los siguientes 700 años._

* * *

Caminaron entre el mar de gente, posicionándose en una de las butacas dejadas libremente al comenzar una intensa lucha de subasta, el precio base de 500 lip de oros fue superado al salir de los labios del presentador y su ultimo martilleo, guardias se encontraban luchando por no permitir que subieran al escenario y volvieran el evento en una guerra sin cuartel por hacerse del mejor producto que la feria de esclavos ha visto, dese su creación hace seis años.

La reina de las hadas, es sencillamente imposible de ignorar.

Con las capuchas sobre sus cabezas y el alboroto, fue sencillo sacar un arma y disparar directo al techo, soltando una bala de humo espeso negro, seguidos del sonido de varios vidrios rompiéndose, oscureciendo el lugar del escenario, entorpeciendo la visibilidad, acrecentando la agresividad colectiva de los invitados, combinados con temor por no saber que tenían más delante de su nariz. La preciosa música de sus gritos y choques entre sí, fue la señal para salir, corrieron, esquivando los cuerpos amontonados, saltando en la orilla del respaldo de las butacas, tomando impulso con espaldas y cabezas, esquivando espadas ciegas que dieron en incautos compradores. Con algunas gotas de sangre cayendo en sus ropas, consiguieron aterrizar en el escenario, sus voces solo fueron escuchados por ellos mismos con las tareas encomendadas de alejar a los guardias cercanos a la reina, impedir el paso de más y quitar las cadenas.

Cuando las luces regresaron, el tumulto era mucho mayor de lo que esperaban, varios cuerpos de compradores importantes, quizás algunos de los recién integrados, guardias que se dejaron llevar y terminaron apuñalándose a sí mismos, algunas lágrimas, tal vez cuerpos inconscientes, daños materiales que tardarían en ser compensados, pero el más valioso de todos, dejo un fragmento del polvillo de sus alas, y las marcas verdes brillantes de los trozos de su carne quemada por las cadenas de hierro.

\- ¿Y el vendedor ambulante? – pregunto una mujer de coleta violeta a los guaridas de la entrada trasera. - ¡Respondan! – exigió, desenvainando su espada y apuntándola al cuello de uno. El otro hombre respondió que desapareció al momento que el novedoso producto recibió los reflectores del escenario, excusándose con ir al baño. Ella rechino sus dientes, con la fuerza para romperlos, dio un sablazo al aire, ordenándoles que fueran a revisar que la carreta de ese hombre siguiera en su lugar. – ¡JODIDO BASTARDO! – arrojo la espada al suelo, mordiendo su pulgar enguantado con piel.

\- Claramente, ese no es el lenguaje de una señorita, pero, concuerdo. – la de coleta giro al instante de escuchar su voz. – Es un desastre adentro, Jericho. Esto nos costara más que vender a una de las princesas de Lionés.

\- Tch – cruzo sus brazos, ladeando el rostro – Nos colocamos fuera de los limites.

\- Lo sé, pero ellos olfatean nuestras pisadas y saben lo que manejamos.

\- ¿Crees que esa hada fuera falsa? – cuestiono Jericho, deshaciendo el cruce de brazos y formando con sus manos el tamaño de la caja que contenía a dicha hada desparecida.

\- No. Es solo un rumor, pero, el bosque fue atacado y quemado hace más de 40 años, quedando desalojado de hadas, algunos de los reinos humanos aliados intentaron ayudar pero fue imposible al no encontrar a su reina.

\- Ese tipo no parecía mayor de cuarenta años.

\- No lo sé Jericho, pero, si dejo que la reina fuera conocida y capturada, algún propósito debe tener. – dejo escapar un suspiro, colocando una mano detrás de su cuello, haciendo tronar una parte de este, relajando su postura. – Somos simples valuadora y guardia, más allá de eso, lo que hagan con esa hada, no nos concierne.

\- ¿Excepto si afecta nuestras ganancias? – la dulce sonrisa de Guila, acompaño un asentimiento. Tomando la espada de Jericho del suelo y entregándosela, pasando a posicionarse detrás de ella y empujando su espalda para que comenzara a caminar.

\- ¡A trabajar!

* * *

La luz de la fogata tomando los leños cortadas para brindar el calor necesario y un medio para cocinar, se encontraba en el medio de su campamento, cuatro tiendas montadas, una sola persona cocinando, dos afilando pequeñas cuchillas, una más saliendo de una de las carpas cargando un cuenco con agua, seguida por otra con una caja de varias botellas con líquidos solo conocidas para quien las uso previamente. – ¿Cómo está? – pregunto un rubio de cabellera despeinada.

\- Débil. Sus heridas estaban infectadas, el hierro la volvió como a cualquier humano. – explico la portadora de las botellas, retirándose a otra tienda. La persona del cuenco, lo dejo en una mesa de madera, yendo a sentarse cerco del fuego y calentar sus manos.

\- Meliodas – hablo el del cuenco – ¿Por qué hemos salvado a la reina de las hadas? – dejando de lado el mantenimiento a su armamento, el rubio exhalo una considerable cantidad de aire resguardado en sus pulmones, rascando su nuca, se dejó caer en el suelo, doblando una de sus rodillas y reposando el brazo de ese mismo lado.

\- Fue una solicitud personal.

\- Estamos involucrándonos en alguna especie de historia romántica que involucre a la reina de las hadas.– asevero con seguridad el de anteojos.

\- ¿Sigues leyendo esos libros que te obsequio Nadja, Gowther? – el mencionado asintió, sacando una risa leve pero divertida de Meliodas – No, no es, ese tipo de historia.

\- ¿Podemos saberla? – cuestiono la mujer de coletas que también dejo de limpiar las armas, mostrando con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus manos pegadas al pecho la curiosidad que causaba en su ser, quien encargo tal acto de amabilidad. Meliodas despeino la cabellera castaña, negando. – ¡He! – fue su monosílabo molesto, inflando sus mofletes.

El rubio se puso de pie, yendo a la fogata, sentándose al frente de esta en el otro extremo, los tazones fueron repartidos por quien cocino, mientras entregaba la mitad de un trozo de pan a cada uno, la de coletas corrió para estar al lado del rubio, brindando con sus tazones de sopa, pronto la curandera del grupo apareció, sentándose con Gowther y recibiendo su tazón de sopa. Quien cocino lleno un tazón más, caminando al interior de la carpa donde descansa la reina de las hadas, sin dar aviso de sus intenciones a sus compañeros, siendo solo la de coletas quien intento exigir una explicación, deteniéndose por la mano del rubio sobre la suya, indicándole que terminara su cena. – Pero-

\- Mañana hablaremos Diane. ¿Bien?

\- Ugh, bueno. – inclino el tazón sobre sus labios, haciendo burbujear su contenido y tomando un trago.

* * *

Cabello castaño claro, cortado de manera dispareja, llegándole a la nuca, manteniendo dos mechones largos por delante y el flequillo a la mitad de su frente, dejo el tazón en la mesa improvisada con una caja de madera. Ocupo la silla cerca de la cama, tocando la frente de la dómida hada, comprobando su temperatura corporal satisfaciendo su curiosidad con lo templado de su piel y gotas de sudor desprendidas, quedando humedad en su mano. Peino el cabello del flequillo usando su índice y medio, deslizándolos desde su frente a la mejilla, reposando su mano en la suave piel que se mantuvo ante los abusos físicos y uso de cadenas de hierro.

La compasada respiración de la joven hada fue suficiente para asegurar que continuaba en el mundo mortal y no tardaría en despertar, mientras, ella merecía un adecuado descanso. – Queen – dijo su nombre, inclinándose para depositar un beso en la mejilla que previamente acaricio, siendo un leve toque de sus labios, apoyo su frente contra el hombro de la castaña.

\- Ban

Alzo la cabeza velozmente, esperando encontrarse con los ojos abiertos de la reina, pero no fue así, viendo sobre su hombro, tenía a la curandera Merlín con una nueva caja de brebajes. Le regalo una sonrisa ladeada con sus ojos opacados, asintió en silencio, abandonando su lugar junto a la cama de la castaña, su andar se detuvo un paso delante de Merlín – Haremos todo lo posible.

\- Lo sé, Merlín. Gracias. – la tela que fungía como puerta, se deslizo, volviendo penumbra, regresando la luz con un movimiento de muñeca de la curandera y varios chispazos azulados que pasaron a ser flamas.

En una botella de vidrio vacía, coloco pequeñas cantidades de cada líquido, repitiendo el proceso con dos más hasta que la sustancia se dividió en dos colores, un anaranjado tenue y un amarillo brillante, agregándolo a la sopa dejada por Ban, volviéndola del mismo tono. Apoyándose con una rodilla en la cama, alzo el cuerpo de la reina con su mano izquierda, subiéndola hasta su nuca, fue por el tazón con la otra, usando la orilla para abrir sus labios y que esta descendiera automáticamente sin que ella hiciera el trabajo de tomarlo.

Hasta la última gota bebió, quedando algunas manchas por sus labios y mejillas, con la manga de sus ropas, Merlín la limpio, regresándola a recostarse en la cama. – El noble acto de rescatar a quien en peligro se encuentra, se disfraza con valentía u amor. – En la caja de brebajes puso el tazón vacío y algunas botellas – pero, cuando es por enmendar un error, ¿Dónde queda la nobleza? – las luces de fuego mágico se apagaron al ella abandonar la tienda y con eso su pregunta repleta en pura curiosidad de una respuesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Con sinceridad no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde saque esto, o como termino de esta manera, pero quede muy satisfecha con el resultado.**

**¡RECUERDEN!**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
